1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grounding structure of an electrical connector suitable for high frequency transmitting. The high frequency connector mainly has a connecting part being combined with a plurality of grounding lines to improve the electrical characteristics of the high frequency connector when it transmits a signal, and the grounding line of the high frequency connector can directly be coupled to the grounding terminals without a soldering process such that the entire assembly process and the relative cost can be lessened.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, most grounding structure of the prior art connector used on the motherboard of the computer mainly is soldered directly to the grounding line and the grounding terminals, however, due to the science and technology increasing continuously and the environmental protection sense raising, the assembly process of the electronic industry is leading to lead-ness process progressively.
One of the grounding structures of the prior art connector has been found in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,489,563 B1 patent, wherein, the patent uses a grounding sleeve as a contact between the grounding line and grounding terminals; however, the grounding sleeve still needs to be soldered to the grounding terminals so as to form electrical contact.
However, the grounding design of the connector according to the U.S. Pat. No. 6,489,563 B1 patent may improve the electrical characteristics, but it has no contribution to the environmental protection considering and assembly process; besides it easily generates environmental pollution during the soldering process, it also easily causes departing effect if the soldering process is not complete or not certain, further, decreases the grounding effect and electrical characteristics; meanwhile, the assembly structure of the prior art not only increases the cost and wastes man power, but has a poor yield rate, such that the manufacturing cost is increased for no reason and does not conform to cost effectiveness.